


【RPS｜米Flo】他的長髮

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊此為米Flo真人配對，如有雷同，純屬妄想，請勿當真。＊現實捏造有，我考據到錯亂了＊大概有點意識流＊文末後記劇透有，請先看完內文





	【RPS｜米Flo】他的長髮

 推薦BGM：[Danser Sous La Pluie](https://youtu.be/SkfaRDpFrt4)

其實跟歌詞無關啦，只是覺得配著看還不錯XD

連結為LIVE版本（貝斯版），自己有BGM的話還不快放來聽！

 

* * *

 

 

　　青年最初並不在乎自己的頭髮生的什麼樣子、做什麼樣的造型。

　　天生的自然捲讓他的頭髮看起來總是又亂又翹，他也懶得煩惱那麼多，隨便用些髮油或是髮蠟把它們都固定在頭頂上，別干擾自己唱歌彈琴就好。

　　頭髮長了就剪掉，垂下來就往後梳，真要是哪天嫌麻煩可能一個衝動就去剃光頭——反正以前也這麼做過——但礙於現在的工作不能讓他這麼隨性，否則大概會被他老闆吊起來打。

 

－

 

　　原本他所扮演的角色是留著中規中矩的黑色短髮，隨著時間的流逝，青年的頭髮也開始長到無法保持原本角色造型的長度。

　　青年還記得那天下戲後他站在化妝鏡前撥弄著自己過長的瀏海，他試著將頭髮撥攏到耳後不讓它們繼續干擾視線，今天演出時總是會不小心讓瀏海散落在臉上，已經有些煩了。

　　他正暗自琢磨明天一早要去哪間理髮店把頭髮給剪了，突然從身後伸出一隻手過份親密的幫他把垂下來的髮絲撥至耳際，還順手用指間梳理覆蓋在頸項上的黑髮。

　　「頭髮變長了呢，Florent。」

　　「我想剪短了，有點礙事。」

　　「留長一點綁起來就不礙事了。我猜你的頭髮留長一定很美。」

　　「……那我不剪了，就聽你的吧。」

 

－

 

　　他的星光喜歡他的頭髮，即使它們仍舊其貌不揚。

　　於是青年不再想著要剪短，而這一留就是兩年。

　　青年飾演的角色造型也開始隨心所欲地變換髮型，隨著頭髮逐漸留長，原本中規中矩的短髮也向後梳成不怒自威的背頭，等髮尾帶捲的深棕髮絲及肩時便紮起頭髮展現出不同的高雅氣質。

　　但相同的是當青年卸下厚重的妝容、鬆開被黑色蝴蝶結緊束的頭髮使之披散在腦後，對著身旁的男人露出屬於自己的笑容時，總會讓對方忍不住湊上前用修長的手指替他撫順髮絲、把玩捲翹的髮尾。

　　「我就說你這樣會很好看。」

　　「你要是喜歡我就永遠不剪。」

　　「噢親愛的Florent，永遠別說永遠。」

 

－

 

　　有好一陣子，青年總被笑說是第一次陷入愛河的小男孩。

　　雖然平時仍是個不按牌理出牌的小瘋子，但水潤的雙眼總是追逐著同一個人，越發溫柔的氣質讓本就稚氣未脫的青年變得更加柔和。

　　及肩的微捲梨花頭讓男人對青年的視線更加寵溺，笑彎的深棕雙眼離不開青年的臉，他向他拋出一個響亮的飛吻，惹得青年抿唇竊笑。

　　他們一起演出、一起上節目、一起彈琴唱歌，每個眼神、每個動作、每個笑容都有著旁人無法取代的默契，對青年來說有男人的地方就是他的全世界。

 

－

 

　　兩人同居時的夜晚，有時會一起窩在沙發上消磨睡前的短暫時光。

　　男人緊挨著青年而坐，一隻手自然的放在對方身後顯得無比親密，青年也任男人的指尖搭在自己肩頭上，修長的手指纏上柔軟的髮尾一圈一圈的捲起再放開，好像嫌青年的頭髮不夠捲似的。

　　「會打結啦。」

　　「你的髮質很好不會打結的，不過也沒看過你在保養。」

　　「聽說是遺傳，我有一點兒中東血統，東方人的髮質比較好。」

　　「這就難怪了，渾然天成的美人兒。」

　　男人毫不害臊的稱讚青年，還不忘在對方耳邊留下一個清澈的響吻，青年害羞的低下頭讓髮絲蓋住自己羞紅的表情。

　　雖然自從留長髮後讓他每天得多花十分鐘洗頭、提早三十分鐘起床，但他的星星喜歡，一切都值得。

 

－

 

　　演出即將邁入尾聲，此時的青年已經有一頭過肩的深棕色捲髮，他總是隨意的披散在肩上而不將之綁起。

　　只要青年穿著能掩飾身形的寬鬆衣服坐在那兒不說話，沒看到臉上滿臉鬍子的模樣前，任誰都會把他當作女人。

　　青年不在乎自己留長髮、擦指甲油、越發溫柔的行為舉止與逐漸模糊不清的性別界線，男人總是支持他做任何他想做的事，重點是他的星星也喜歡。

 

　　只要這樣就足夠了。

　　他一直都是這麼想的。

 

－

 

　　最後一場表演結束，那天很多人都哭了，青年更是在演出中數度落淚。

　　他們在掌聲及歡呼聲後告別飾演兩年的角色，從此以後他們不再是莫札特與薩里耶利。

 

　　男人把還抱著吉他在後台逗留的青年拉回更衣室，他可不想錯過待會兒的慶功宴。

　　青年鬆開髮帶讓男人幫他仔細的梳理上頭的毛躁及打結，他也能藉此替自己卸妝。

　　這已經是兩人長久以來的習慣，男人總是對這頭長髮愛不釋手，自從某天自告奮勇的要幫青年整理後就一直是他的工作。

　　「好難想像明天醒來後就不用來排演了。」

　　「聽說明天還會替粉絲再辦個小型見面會，我們還能繼續一起唱歌！」

　　「我會一直跟你唱下去，Mikele。」

 

　　只要你願意。

 

　　替粉絲演唱的最後一次機會，青年依然披散著光滑亮麗的青絲與男人一同上台。

　　他抱著吉他替對方伴奏或合唱，圓潤的雙眼緊盯著總愛即興表演的男人才能隨時配合他，他的星星在此時此刻最為閃耀動人。

 

　　他覺得他們會永遠繼續下去。

 

－

 

　　曲終人散，無論是他們的演出或是兩人間的關係。

　　男人早已在經濟能力許可的情況下搬離青年家，不過他們平時都待在劇場且形影不離，青年那時不覺得有什麼不同。

　　但當維繫兩人關係的戲劇宣告落幕時，青年與男人之間彷彿也拉起厚重的布幕，他甚至在此刻才驚覺對方從沒有給過自己任何承諾。

 

　　他痛苦、他等待，直到沒了信心。

　　最後他給男人打了通電話，心裡想著或許對方也在等待他的消息。

 

　　話筒另一端傳來熟悉的悅耳嗓音又讓他重新快樂了起來。

　　男人熱情的與他寒暄問暖，兩人忍不住回味起巡演時的美好時光，一聊就是三、四個小時。

　　青年躺在床上一邊把玩著髮尾一邊愉快的談天說笑，他的頭髮又比上次分別時還要更長，他期待下次見面時能給對方一個驚喜。

 

　　「我們下次約個時間吃飯吧？我開始寫新歌，想讓你先聽。」

　　「這是我的榮幸！但很不湊巧的，我後天就要帶女友去義大利玩，等我回來好嗎？」

　　「什、我是說，當、當然好啊，等你回來再打給我……」

　　「那就這麼說定了！下次見！」

　　「再、再見……」

　　掛掉電話的瞬間青年的淚水也跟著奪眶而出，他用力的拉扯自己的頭髮，把臉埋在枕頭裡尖叫，突然對自己的一廂情願感到無比厭惡。

 

　　青年抓起剪刀跌跌撞撞的走進浴室，看著鏡中那對哭紅的雙眼簡直慘不忍睹，他忍不住對自己露出一抹絕望的笑容。

　　他對著鏡子撥弄起又長又捲的秀髮，想起曾經有一雙手溫柔的用手指在柔順的髮絲間悠遊，親暱的將鼻尖湊到髮梢上嗅聞洗髮乳的香氣，青年忘不了這些刻劃在胸口上的畫面，多麼的刻骨銘心、多麼的痛徹心扉，一切都已遠去不再回來。

　　想到此處青年抓起一把頭髮「唰」的一聲，毫不猶豫的用剪刀將留了兩年的頭髮剪去，他憤恨的將手中的青絲摔進洗手台中，一下、兩下、三下……深色的毛髮不斷跌落在肩上、散落至地面，本就豐厚的髮量使青年的腳邊堆成一座小山。

　　青年將剪刀隨意丟棄，他望著鏡中淚流不止的自己，被剪得參差不齊的頭髮讓人看上去更顯得狼狽不堪，但青年只是彎起嘴角，對著鏡中的人啞然失笑。

 

 

　　如果他不再喜歡的話，那我留著這頭長髮又有什麼用？

 

－

 

　　幾週後男人依約與青年在一間過去常去的酒吧見面。

　　許久不見的兩人向彼此熱情的招呼，數個親密的貼面禮好像還不足以表達他們有多想念對方，他們擠在沙發椅上不等飲料送到就開始熱絡地聊了起來。

　　「好久不見，回老家的感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「棒透了！我還被朋友邀請去他的演唱會唱幾首歌，真希望你也在那裡。」

　　「那我可能要先學點義大利文了。」

　　「哈！我可以當你的老師！是說Florent，你剪頭髮了呢！這樣很好看！」

　　「是啊，我也這麼認為。」

  


 

　　你當初也是這麼跟我說的。

  
  


－Fin－

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ※以下後記劇透注意，閱讀前請先看完本文※
> 
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．  
> ．
> 
> 其實一直都很想寫一篇沒在一起的米flo  
> 法札巡演時期兩人對彼此火熱的視線大家有目共睹  
> 但是影片看久了不免覺得到後期，感覺都只有Flo一個人緊盯著米看
> 
> 那時Flo的頭髮也越留越長，過肩捲髮美的過份！  
> 濕潤的雙眼永遠滿是愛意的盯著米看，但米不見得會回望  
> 梨花頭時期兩人的眼神交流真的超多，不過之後就逐漸變少  
> 那時演出也到尾聲，2011年後Flo也把長髮剪了  
> 不免讓人想到
> 
> 這肯定是失戀吧！！
> 
> 於是就催生出這篇文了XD  
> 不過米似乎被我寫得有點渣XD  
> 一直撩人家，結果最後跑去交女朋友啥的……（注意：此處並無針對任何現實中的女性）
> 
> 這次嘗試用一些特別的寫法，親友說很像說書人的感覺  
> 希望你們喜歡我妄想出來的故事XD
> 
>  
> 
> 附帶一提，礙於故事節奏沒有寫出來的部分  
> Flo在把自己剪的跟狗啃的一樣後還是有去理髮店重新整理頭髮XD  
> 米不是誇獎狗啃頭喔！就是之後Flo留了好幾年的那個髮型  
> 而且身為法國人的Flo也不會讓自己醜到不能見人吧XD
> 
>  
> 
> 再次感謝看到此處的你  
> 想誇獎老千或是寄刀片給我，歡迎在噗浪、AO3或是Lofter告訴我
> 
> 你的留言及喜愛是我創作的最大動力。


End file.
